Camp Tales 2-5: Enter Boogieman
by soulripper13
Summary: Who is the Boogieman, an entity who sees everything, is he one who plots, or just an observer, he knows everyone's secrets and watches everything, and sometimes he gets involves, is he wandering soul looking to help make mends or a force of relenting evil looking to punish
1. Dreams

Jakk was tying the bandages around his gloves as he clenched his hands pounding his gloves together as left the training room seeing the cheering audience as he held his hands up as the announcer spoke

"And coming into the blue corner is 'The Outback Bomber' Jakk Micheals, the kid came from the Australian grounds, and he's been taking names" the announcer said as he struck a pose

"Come on, bring me a bloody challenge" Jakk said tapping his gloves as a white polor bear wearing a pair of red shorts walked in the ring spotting red gloves

"And in the red corner it's Vic 'Medved' Jones, both of these youth are undefeated, and there could only be one champion" The announcer. as the bell dinged as the two tapped gloves trading blows

"Come on Faggot" Vic said smacking up Jakk as he hit back pounding his stomach as Vic blocked as the crowd was cheering

Vic took a swing at Jakk as he dodged it landing a blow on Vic

"Cupshot" Vid said kneeing Jakk in the groin as Jakk grabbed his crotch in pain

"Oh you dirty muthafucka" Jakk said landing an array on punches socking him in the face as Vic fell over as Jakk pulled him up going apeshit on the bear punching him senselessly landing one last punch in nose causing him to fall over blood pouring from his nose and mouth as Jakk stood over him seeing the shocked look on the crowd feeling a smack across his face as he woke up in his bed rubbing his seeing Andy standing over him

"You was having that dream about fighting Medved again were'nt you" Andy said as Jakk looked at him

"how did you know what i was dreaming about, mate?" Jakk asked

"You talk in your sleep" Andy replied

"Cut me some slack that fight ruined my life" Jakk said in defense

'Because you went nut and hospitalized the sucker, I've heard the story" Andy said walking back to his bed as Jakk laid back down .

Morning came around as the boys got dressed, Jakk put on his Scout Uniform as he reached for his red sash wrapping it around as he left the cabin heading to the mess hall for pancake Tuesday as Jack got his plate sitting with his cabinmates running the knife thru his pancake

"So whatare the plans?" Tusk asked pouring syrup on his flapjack as Andy shrugged as the boys were eating breakfast as The Jellies sat next to them as they noticed Clams plate full of flapjacks as Tusk handed them the syrup

"Hey, we're taking the old fort we made for our fort badges and making it an actual fort, wanna help?" Lazlo offered as Andy wiped his mouth

"Count us in" Andy replied as Jakk stood up

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Jakk said walking out of the mess hall walking to the latrines.

"So what kind of stuff are you thinking of putting in this fort?" Steven asked drinking a glass of juice,

"We'll think of something" Lazlo stated

"Has to have marshmallows" Raj stated eating his pancake


	2. Boogieman

Jakk was in the latrines washing his hands as he splashed some water on he heard a voice

"You know it's not over" the voice as Jack turned around not seeing anyone

"Who's there" Jack said washing his hands as a figure left the bathroom stall as Jakk turned to him he was a child dressed in black coats covering every inch of his body, the most unnerving feature was as he lifting is head jakk could see under the hood he wore a gas mask as he walked dragging the cloak on the floor

"Who the blazes are you?" Jakk asked the figure as he approched the sink wishing his hands covered with balck rubber gloves

"Me... I'm the Boogieman" The kid said as Jack chuckled

"Sure you are" Jakk said in belief

'It's not over, Medved is coming" drying his gloves

"How would you know that?" Jakk said intrested

"I'm The Boogieman, I see _everything_ " He replied

"Please, you're not real" Jakk replied

"I bet you don't believe in Santa either , Ask the beans about it, he lives on Mt. Whitehead" Boogieman said walking out of the latrine as Jakk was detrimed for answers as he opened the door seeing no Boogieman in sight as if vanished

"The Hell" Jakk said rubbing his eyes as he walked back to the mess hall sitting with his cabinmates

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost" Andy said

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you" Jakk stated

'A lot of crazy stuff happens, try us" Edward said eating his pancake

'In, the Bathroom, i _met_ the Boogieman" Jakk stated as the scout chuckled

"It's true, i didn't believe it either, but then he told me about Santa on Mt. Whitehead" Jakk stated as the Jellies were awestruck

'What was he like?" Raj asked terrified of the concept imagining him a evil being

"Actully a pretty nice guy, a bit creppy" Jakk informed based off his encounter

"What did he say?" Andy asked still in disbelif

"he said he sees everything, also said Medved was coming" Jakk stated

"Who's Medved?" Clam asked

"He's is a kid from Westridge, real name Vic Jones; Jakk hospitalized him a boxing match" Andy explianed

"He's coming, what are we gonna do?" Tusk asked looking to Jack as they finished their breakfast

"Not I damn thing, i've already thrashed him once, I'm not fighting him again" Jakk replied looking the the Jellies

"Let's get working on that fort" Jakk added at the left the table heading for the woods where the forts were

"Let's get this fort started" Jakk said. as the boys gathered up all the forts scraping them for parts as they had began drawing designs for the fort. as they saw the design

"I Think this could work" Andy said as they saw the design agreeing on it

"But what are we gonna do for materials, we can't go the scrapyard for parts" Steven informed

"Don't you have an imagaination, we'll figure it out." Andy stated.


	3. The Movies

The scouts were working on the fort building a frame as Steven was hammering some nails, attaching planks of wood together as Tusk carried a huge pile of logs as his phone rang as he set the logs down pulling out his phone as he began a conversation before turning the phone off

"That was Amber, she wants to see a movie with me" Tusk said walking towards the camp

"Is it me or is he bailing out of work" Steven said as they continued working.

Tusk left the camp heading to town as Amber walked up to him holding his hand as they both walked down the road

"So have have things been?" Tusk asked as she smiled

"Good, how about you" Amber replied as they were both walking as they came into town

"You want a snack from Pickles', food at the theater is so overpriced" Tusk stated as they both entered the store

"Well if it isn't the camp sweethearts" Mr. Pickles' said welcoming to two in as they blushed grabbing a few snacks putting them on the counter

'That will be 4 dollars" Mr. Pickles said as Tusk reached into his wallet pulling out a 20 paying for the snacks has Pickles' handed back a ten and 6 ones

"Keep the change" Tusk stated as the two uncapped their drinks sitting on the curb

"You ever wonder what the future holds?" Tusk asked sipping his drink

"What do you mean" Amber replied eating from a bag of candy

"It's just that Andy has his last badge, he might be leaving for the rest of them summer, what about you and me, when the Summer ends what will happen?" Tusk asked looking at the street

"We have each others numbers, we'll keep in touch" Amber said handing the bag to tusk as he took a piece handing it back as she put it in her pocket. they finished their sodas heading to the cheap town cinema approaching the man at the counter

"What's playing?" Tusk asked the man for what movies were playing

"we have 'The Primal Fear' and 'Golden Revolver' playing, entry is 3 bucks per person" he said

"I Thought Primal Fear was a lost film" Tusk said

"The first one yes, ' _The_ Primal Fear' is the origin story/reboot and is a kiddie flick compared to the original" The man said

"Golden Revolver, that's the movie based on Buffalo Slim, we'll see that" Tusk said handing 6 bucks as they entered the dark theater sitting in the back

"Very Romantic" Amber said as Tusk cuddled her watching the movie start as they watched the flick, it was entertaining as she pulled out the bag of gummis

"Want some" she whispered offering the bag as he looked at her

"Amber, you can't bring in food" Tusk whispered

"Oh please, it's dark, me and the other squirrels do it all the time" Amber replied as he hesitated taking a piece from the bag sticking it in his mouth handing the bag back to Amber as she stuffed it in her pocket standing up

"Where are you going?" Tusk asked

"I Have to use the restroom" Amber replied walking out of the room heading to the restroom as Tusk turned back to the flick as Amber was in the girls restroom running her hand across the sink, looking into the toilet bowl

"Eww" she muttered seeing it clogged as she fiddled with the knob, leaving the room approaching the man behind the counter

"Excuse me sir, I thought you should you the toilet in the girls restroom is clogged" Amber stated

"Janitors sick with a summer cold" he said reading a magazine as he pouted walking away as he buried his face back into the magazine. Amber walked by the rooms feeling her bladder pushing as she gave a glance around the area before sneaking into the boys bathroom.


	4. He Sees Everything

Tusk was watching he movie as he pulled out his golden pocketwatch from his neck

"What's taking her so long?" Tusk asked himself putting the watch back in necklace form as Amber came with with an uneasy look on her face

"What's with you" Tusk asked rubbing her shoulder as she shrugged

"I Don't want to talk about it" The Rabbit replied as the two cuddled watching the movie hearing a crunching noise noise behind them seeing the cloaked boogieman sitting behind them with a bucket of popcorn, they could see due to the mask but concluded he was chewing on popcorn as he swallowed

"Would you two lovebirds keep it down, i'm trying to watch this piece of shit movie" The Boogieman said as they looked at him

"Popcorn" he offered handing the bucket to Tusk as he reluctantly took it

"Who are you?" Amber a bit creeped out by the gas mask

"I'm the Boogieman, Ask your boyfriend; he knows me" The Boogieman stated

"The Boogieman" Amber said giggling in disbelief in the guy infront of him

"Yes, the Boogieman" the cloaked figure stated

"Enough jokes, Tusk who is this guy?" Amber asked turning to her boyfriend

"Amber are you deaf, I'm the Boogieman" he replied leaning over the seats in an irritated tone as Tusk looked at her

"he's the Boogieman, Jakk met him earlier" Tusk explained

"Thank you, i'm the Boogieman, the guy who sees everything" he explained standing up

"Yeah, you see _everything_?" Amber said playing along

"Yes Amber, the boys room, you should be _very_ ashamed" The Boogieman stated

"What do you want?" Tusk asked The Boogieman, his eyes shifting from Amber as he trurned seeing nothing, as if he vanished

"That was weird" Amber said as Tusk reached into the bucket of popcorn tossing handful in his mouth spitting it out

"This Popcorn is rock hard stale" Tusk said dumping it in the trash

"let's just finish this movie" Amber said readjusting her seat

"What did he mean, the boys room" Tusk asked

"I Don't want to talk about it, It's ...embarassing" Amber replied uneasy

"I Can keep a secret, I promise" Tusk said as she smiled

"Okay, when i went to use the bathroom, The Girls toilet was clogged so I...went in the boys bathroom" Amber admitted as Tusk chuckled

"It's not that bad" he said as they continued watching the movie.

Afterwards the two were walking back to the camp

"I'm sorry you found out about the whole Boys room incident" Amber said ashamed

"It's nothing, you had to go, girls room was out of order, it happens" Tusk said kissing her as the saw the fork in the road

"Catch you later" Tusk said walking back to camp as he entered seeing his cabinmates sweaty from work

"How was your date?" Andy asked drinking a cold soda with the other Peppers and Jellies

"Interesting, we saw the Boogieman" Tusk stated telling the others of the event

"Quit teasing me" Jakk stated in a sense he was being mocked

"he work black cloaks, and a gas mask" Tusk stated. as his eyes opened


	5. Supper

The Boys were talking about the encounter heading the mess hall for dinner as Tusk sat down at the table

"How was the work?" the Boar asked eating the food on his plates as they were talking about the construction they did on the fort as at the staff table As Lumpus was eating from his bowl

"Beans and Weenies my favorite" Lumpus said picking up his spoon smelling the arouma from his dish

"Hey Scoutmaster Lumpus" Samson called out as the moose set his spoon down turning to the scout

"What?" he asked irratated as Samson

"Can I get another tray, there is a piece of hotdog in my beans" Samson said as Lumpus looked

"So take it out" Lumpus said picking up his spoon mouth-watering as Lazlo stood up

"Scoutmaster Lumpus" Lazlo called out as Lumpus set down the spoon

"What is it Lazlo" Lumpus resonded grinding his teeth

"I Just wanted your permission to get another cup of juice" Lazlo replied holding up his empty cup

"Just go" Lumpus replied seeing his meal pickingup his spoon as his phone rang as he flipped pulling it out

"WHAT!" Lumpus screamed as he face turned to a stone-like expression

"Commander, I...Yes...I see... okay" Lumpus said closing the phone

" _That_ was Commander Hoo Ha" Lumpus stated to slinkman

"What'd he say?" The banana Slug asked holding a pot of beans and a laddle

"he's coming on Friday to check out Andy" Lumpus stated picking up his spoon as the lights turned off

supper's over" Mcmuesli said turning the lights off as Lumpus stood up

"Slinking gather the leftovers" Lumpus said walking out.

At Acorn Flats Amber was telling the girls about her encounter with the boogieman

"You must be pulling our legs?" Rachel said eating the cuisine in front of her

"I'm telling you he was real, he knew things about me, and he vanished" Amber stated

"Yeah sure he did?" Nina said playing along

"Tusk saw him too" Amber replied

"Who cares about what a Bean Scout says" Terrfeild replied as Amber sighed sitting down eating the food on her plate admitting defeat

"I mean who believes in the Boogieman anyway" Mimi stated

"I stopped beiliving in him when i was 4" Patsy replied sipping from her glass as Miss mucus looked to Amber

"Amber don't believe in stupid nonsense like the boogieman, being around the beans has probaly screwed up your mind" The warthog stated as Amber sat down realizing the other didn't believe her as supper went about routine as afterwards Amber was walking back to Cabin 7 with Toodie and Almondine as Patsy walked behind

"Hey Amber, you believe in the Boogieman" The Mongoos said giggling

"I saw him, and I'll prove he's real" The rabbit said in defense

"Just don't photograph him, you know they say all images of the Boogieman are cursed" Patsy replied giggling as she walked away with Gretchen and nina to Cabin 5 as Amber just stood there feeling like a fool.


	6. The New Gretchen

The Girls from Cabin 5 were adjusting

"So What's the Boogieman?" Emily asked sitting on her bunk as Nina picked up one of her comics

"The Boogieman is a urban legend that watches everyone, it's something people tell their kids so they behave" Nina explianed as she laid down as the others did the same as Gretchen was drumming on her stomach

"I'm so bored" the Gator replied getting up streching

"I'm going for a walk" she added leaving the cabin as she headed to the lake picking up a stone tossing it as it skipped across the lake, this continued as she saw Amber walking up

"Hey Gretchen" Amber called picking up a stone as she tossed a stone aside Gretchen as she looked to the blue rabbit

"Hey Amber" Gretchen stated as the two were skipping stones as Amber looked at Gretchen

"Gretchen, do i really seem weird for believing in the Boogieman" Amber stated as the gator shrugged

"I can't really say" Gretchen stated skipping stones

"What's the deal, you've been much kinder than recently, usally you'd say something like calling me a baby for believing in something stupid?" Amber asked

"That was the old me, the new Gretchen is much kinder" The Gator replied

"But what happened to cause this change in your personality?" Amber asked confused

"I Don't know, I just don't feel that anger and hatred i used to feel, I feel happier now" Gretchen explianed as the two walked back to camp seeing the sunset

"I appericate things more now" the Gator said looking at the beautiful orange sky as the went back to their cabins as Gretchen went back into Cabin 5 where her cabinmates were changing into their sleepware

"How was your walk?" Patsy asked in her pink nightgown as Gretchen shrugged

It was enjoyable Gretchen said climbing up to her bunk

"hey can I ask you girls a question" Gretchen asked as they turned to her

"Sure thing?" The girls stated

"Do you like the new me" Gretchen asked her friends as they thought about it

"You're our friend Gretchen, we like you how ever you act" Nina replied

"It's just I've been thinking and I don't really like the old me, i was a total b-word sometimes" Gretchen

"you havent really changed that much, and you're still pretty much the same person

"Wait can explian the differnce in Gretchen to me, she seems pretty much the same since i've known her" Emily replied

"Well, she used to be a mean spirited badass" Nina stated

"Yeah, there was a time when she the most feared Squirrel Scout" Patsy added

"I Wonder what cuased her to change" Emily asked

"Sevreal things" The girls heard as Gretchen turned seeing the Boogieman sitting next to her as she was startled falling off the bunk as he was tanding on the floor

"How did you do that?" Emily asked

"I'm the Boogieman" he replied

"Why are you spying on us?" Patsy asked

"I'm the Boogieman, watching Kids is what I Do" the claked figure replied


	7. Night Time

The Girls were looking at the Boogieman as they were all in silence

"I Don't believe you" Nina stated adjustingher glasses as he looked at her

"Really" he said turning the her, his emotion hidden due to his mask

"If you're the Boogieman prove it" Nina stated as he looked at them vanishing as a cloud a black smoke flooded their cabin as they ran out screaming heading to Cabin 7

"What's gotten into you girls?" Almondine asked reading a book as they were out of breath.

At Camp Kideny Andy was packing his stuff up as he was looking around

"Can't believe this is gonna be a final week here" Andy said looking to his cabinmates

"Dude we are so gonna miss you" Steven said as Tusk was laying on his bed plucking the strings on his bass guitar as Andy set a box on the floor near his bed

'Hey when you leave, who is going to our Cabin leader?" Jakk asked playing a game on the flatscreen with arcade pannel on his lap running his fingers across the bottons and fumbling with the joystick

"This dude's moves are so OP, he takes out half your heath with a single punch" Jakk stated as Andy sat down picking up a second pannel entering the player two slot as the two were fighting on screen

"I haven't decided yet" Andy replied pressing the buttons

"Tusk should be the leader, he is Your Second in command" Jakk said pulling off a combo on Andy as his charcter fell over and he cheered

"What about you Steven?" Andy stated calling a rematch

'I'm not the leading type, but I could see him leading" Steven said watching the match

"It's gonna be so differnt without you" tusk admitted setting his bass down pulling the covers over himself

"Night" Tusk said turning off his lamps as Steven left for the showers as Jakk and andy were playing games.

The wolf headed towards the showers seeing Shira in her Red Wolf costume as she lift her mask

"Shira what are you doing here?" Steven said looking at the hero

"I was just off duty and thought I'd stop by" she said as steven turned away

"Well, I'll catch you later" Steven said heading for the shower as Shira was rubbing her shoulder

"Steven, would you like to, hang out" Shira said nervously as he looked at her

"Why are you so damn nervous?" Steven asked a bit uneasy as she blushed

"It's obvious you like me, why can't you just say it" Steven added a bit irratated

"It's _that_ obvious" Shira replied a bit ashamed

"Everytime, you see me, you freeze up, just spit it out " Steven said as she nodded

"Okay Steven, I am in love with you" Shira confessed

"You Shira, you're a very nice girl but I don't know what to do I've been on a date with another girl this summer, I mean were not seeing eachother but...I Just don't know if it'd be Okay" Steven explianed as she looked at him

"I Don't want to cause trouble, but If you start looking, let me know will you" Shira said walking away lowering her mask back over her face as she walked to the showers


	8. The Two Wolves

Steven continued heading to the shower.

At Acorn Flats there Girls were in Cabin 7

"Just Admit your messing with Amber said a bit irritated

"I'm Not kidding we saw him" Patsy cliamed

"I Believe her" Suzie said sitting on her bed

"What, I tell you about my encounter, you tease me, Patsy tells you, you instantly believe her" Amber said a bit sour as The mongoose cracked open a glowstick

'We are gonna find the Boogieman" Patsy said handing them out

"For real, verytime you girls find something you always get involved" Almondine said

"Almondine is right, We need to find the Boogieman, we don't have to do anything" Toodie stated

"I'm going but for the record, I believed in him long before you did" Amber stated

"Let's just find the Boogieman and get him out of here" Patsy said as the girls left the cabin walking around the camp as Suzie's phone rung as she pulled

"This privite, I need to take it" Suzie stated walking to the bathroom as she flipped her phone

"Hi Steven" Suzie said

"Yeah, Suzie, i was wondering, are we a couple?" Steven asked

"What, a couple, i mean we're close but I don't know about a couple" Suzie stated as she saw Rachel entering the shower as she shifted her tone to protect herself

"So stop calling me!" She cliamed

"Okay, i was just asking, cause Shira Likes me an I was considering Dating her, just wanted to sure it was okay" the wolf replied

"What" Suzie said shocked as he hung up as Suzie closed her phone as Rachel headed to one of the stalls as Suzie left the bathroom pulling her hair feeling in a complicated state.

Back at Camp Kidney Steven was calling Shira

"Yes" The girl wolf said nervously

"I Just talked to the girl was telling you about, she said she didn't mind, so would you like to get steaks tomorrow or something" Steven said

"Of Course" Shira replied turning her tone one of happilness

"Great, we can meet up, is 5:00 good for you?" Steven asked

"I'll be there" Shira replied as Steven closed his phone getting ready to take a shower as he undid his uniform getting undre the cold shower.

At Acorn Flats Suzie was meeting up with the Girls from Cabins 5 and 7 as they looked at Suzie

"Suzie are you Okay?" Toodie asked

"I'm Fine, let's find this Boogieman" suzie said cracking her glowstick as the search began as the 8 girls beagn looking high and Low for the Boogieman as Gretchen looked to Patsy

"What are going when we Find the Boogieman?" Gretchen asked

"We are going to tell him, Acorn Flats is off limits to anyone not in a blue scout uniform" Patsy replied as the leader of the group

" _We_ are going to convice _him_ to leave us alone?" Amber replied in disbelif of

"How are we even suposed to _find_ the Boogieman" Almondine asked. as they began looking for him.


	9. Radio

The Girls spent a good couple of hours looking around making three rounds around the camp in their nightgowns

"Patsy, we haven't seen anything" Nina said waving her flashlight around as Almondine checked her watch

"It's 9:00 Can't we just go back to bed" Almondine asked tired

"I Thought Owls liked staying up late" Gretchen teased

"Well I'm Tired, see you tomorrow" Almondine said walking back to the cabins with with Suzie and Toodie as only the girls from cabin 5 and Amber were left looking around

"Let's just head back" Nina stated

"Nina we all saw him" Patsy stated

"I Know that, I'm just saying, we havent seen him" Nina cliamed

"And It's getting late" Gretchen stated as Patsy admitted defeat sighing

"Okay, we can continue our search later" Patsy said as they were heading back to Cabin 5 as Amber walked away

"See you girls later" She said walking back to cabin 7 as the four entered Cabin 5

"Can't believe we didn't find him" Patsy said climbing up to to her bunk as they laid down

"good night" the girls said to each other.

The next morning the Squirrel Scouts woke up changing into their uniforms leaving for the Food Terrace to get breakfast sitting down as Mimi sat beside them

"Hey Girls" Mimi stated eating a frosted doughnut

"Morning Mimi" Patsy said as the girls were eating.

At Camp Kidney The Boys we eating as Steven came in the Mess Hall

"Hey Guys, follow me, you need to see this" Steven as they left the mess hall as they walked around as Steven led them to what he found

"Check it out" Steven said showing an old building which had the letters "KDNY" across it

"Looks like an old radio tower" Andy said tearing the weeds off the door opening it

"That's the old radio station, we used to have it, but it got turn apart by Yetis" Edward stated

"Sure it did" Andy said looking at the decript building

"Steven you think you could fix it up, get it running?" Andy asked Steven as he turned to them

"Must you ask" the Wolf replied as they entered the old building as Steven's cell phone rang

"Hello" he replied pulling out the phone having a converstion with Shira who had just called him

"Yeah, I can't wait for our date either" he replied

"Ok, I'll see you later" Steven said hanging up the phone

"Wait, you're dating Shira now" Andy said confused

"We're giving it a Shot" Steven replied as he began looking at the circut and messing with the part

"Come on" Steven said messing with the wires as the place powered up

"Impressive" Tusk said as the beans spent some time cleaning out the station

"What do yyou think of us broadcasting" Jakk said

"I've always wanted a radiostation" Andy statation as Steven checked his watch

"I Better go, I'm supossed to meet up with Shira" he said leaving. The Radio station heading back thru Camp Kidney heading into Prickley Pines


	10. Dinner Date

Steven headed to Town heading to Beef Lumberjacks waiting for Shira as the girl walked up wearing a her regular clothes a pair a jean shorts, a red sweater and brown cowboy boy as she adjusted her glasses as Steven escorted her in as they say at the booth as the waiter walked up

"The regular" Steven said

"Beef churrascaria it is" the waiter said holding up a huge piece of beef cutting it with a chainsaw as they both clapped from the display as the Waiter walked away leaving the two alone as they picked up their knife cutting the meat slabs

"So you want to do something afterwards" Steven said as she putted her boot against his foot

"Anything you want to do afterwards?" She asked as he shrugged

"You want to do anything?" he asked her as she smiled

"How about afterwards I show you my place" she said as her ears perked up

"Can you hand he the steak sauce" Steven asked as she handed him the glass bottle as he poured it on his lunch as they went about their meal. Afterwards the put a few bills on the table as they left walking around town

"Let me show you my place" Shira said opening the door to the old garage

"Seriously, the old auto shop" Steven said

"It's looks better on the inside, also it's legally registered" Shira said walking thru the garage to another door which read Office as the walked thru seeing her bedroom which resembled a pad having a circular bed, an old arcade cabinet and a desk full of lava lamp and strobe,

"Nice place you go here" Steven admitted

Back at Camp Kidney the boys were finished cleaning the Radio tower as Slinkman examined it

"Okay, if you boys want to use this old radio station we'll give it to you, but it's for the cabin Leaders to share as the Operators" Slinkman said as Andy looked around

"Leaders, that's Me from Refried, Lazlo From Jelly, Edward from Pinto, Samson from Fava and Harold from Baked" Andy said

"What about me" A voice said as Andy turned seeing a white rabbit with blue hair in a Bean Scout Uniform

"Who the Hell are you?" Andy asked seeing the rabbit

"Allan, I'm the leader of Coffee Bean cabin" the rabbit stated

"When did you show up?" Andy stated

"I've been here the whole time" Allan replied in defense

"Seriously you never notice most of the campers, it's like we're background characters" Ted stated as andy shrugged

"Well, I'm Sorry Allan, I'll buy you a soda" Andy stated

"Just pay more attention" Allan said to Andy as the Tiger looked around the radio station as his phone rang

"Hello" He called out to Steven

"Yeah Andy I Just thought I'd say I'd be late coming back to camp" Steven said

"Take your time" Andy said hanging up the phone sliding it into his pocket as he turned back to Allan

"But serious, remind me to take you out for soda's sometime" Andy said as Andy Chuckled

(Allan Fukami is property of Ninjatana Warrior- and used with permission)


End file.
